


A meeting and a kiss?

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Crushes Revealed, Cullen gets to interview his crush, Cullen's a writer, Gen, Interviews lead to confessions lead to kisses!, Love blossoms, M/M, Tim has ink and piercings and glasses, Tim's a CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen FINALLY gets to meet his crush Tim Drake! But it's for work so he can't hit on him. But little does he know that he may get hit on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting and a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!

A meeting and a Kiss?

 

  Cullen Row had been giving his BIGGEST writing assignment from Larynx ever! He gets to interview Tim Drake! Harper of course was happy for him and told him to keep his crushing down to the BARE minimum so he could focus on his interview. He knew she was right of course but he could still wish that Tim would ask him on a date afterwards!

  Now all he had to do is find something NOT too worn or covered in holes to wear. “Harper! Have you seen my good shirt? The one I wear on school picture day?” Harper poked her head in and looked around at the mess Cullen made trying to find his shirt. “Did you check in the dresser?” He nodded and ran his hands in his short hair. “What am I gonna wear!?” Harper walked over and sat him down on the bed.

  “Cullen. Wear what makes you comfortable. I say you should wear that top you bought off the internet. The one with the Swan on it.” Cullen laughed and hugged her. “It’s NOT a Swan! It’s the symbol for Red Robin!” She smirked and noogied him lightly. “So it IS a Swan! I mean look at his wings! It’s like he’s trying to be that one guy from Captain America the Winter Soldier! You know? Falcon?” He grinned at that. “Maybe or maybe he wanted to fly?” He walked to his dresser to find the shirt she was talking about and wondered, “ _What if I told Tim I like him? No…That’s a bad idea. I mean for one? I’m supposed to INTERVIEW him for MY job! NOT as my potential date…that and he’s straight as a pole_.” He threw the shirt on and turned around to Harper “What do you think?”

  Harper walked over and started to flatten his hair. “Fix this and you’re good Cullen.” He grabbed his brush and did so while she double checked he had everything. “Wow…you sure you want to lug around this old thing?” She asked holding up and old cassette recorder. “When I can get one of those nice new ones that DOESN’T look like a throwback? Yes.” He replied as he took it and put it back in his bag.“Ok notebook, pens, tapes and recorder… Alright I think I have everything!” He said grinning. “Good. Now knock’em dead.”

  The minute Tim walked into WE and was sidelined by his secretary he knew he probably forgot something. “You have an interview today Mr. Wayne and you come in dressed like that?” She asked motioning at his ripped jeans and plaid button down. “Yes. Because I came here RIGHT from my morning Medieval History lecture! So I didn’t have time to change.” Tim said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

  “I’m aware of that sir but I would expect you’d still find some time to change into something appropriate. And not look well…” She trailed off seeing his eyes go to a cold steely blue. “Like what? A high school drop-out? I would thank you to not mention that. I get enough of that from the board. Also? I made up my senior year so can we PLEASE drop this subject?” He asked using a bit of his Red Robin voice to establish the matter was closed.

  From inside his mouth he fiddled with the back of his new labret piercing. Well it wasn’t new it was redone because the old one closed and unlike earrings? This one was harder to redo with just the piercing. That and it kept him from his bad habit of biting his lips. They continued from the entryway to the elevator to his office in silence. Giving him time to think about how to handle this interview.

  “ _It’s not with Vicki Vale so that’s good. She’d never get to the point so much as go on about other things. Great reporter I’ll give her that though. It’s not for one of Cass’ magazines like Glamour or Allure. Though…Would Glamour consider me for their business owners under 35 list even if I’m a guy? Allure would probably ask about I dunno…If I use any products like Biore or Neutrogena. I’m REALLY glad though it’s not Seventeen. Mostly cause well…I’m not 17 anymore. I’m 19…god. Am I really 19? I’ll be 20 soon…then 21…maybe Jason and I could go drinking_.” He stopped that train of thought when they arrived at his office.

  “Now then’ He said as he stepped in and set his backpack on the couch and went to his desk, ‘About the interview?” She straightened up as she spoke, “Right. It’s for Larynx Magazine with a Cullen Row. He’s also one of their editors it seems.” Tim nodded and booted up his computer fishing a key ring with multiply USB drives on it varying from a Duck to a simple neon green one out of his pocket and plugging in the silver painted one with a gold scripted WE on it. “So I’m being interviewed one of their editors? How big a magazine is this?”

  She had a light sneer as she spoke again and he made a note to find a secretary that DIDN’T make him want to punch her when she got condescending. “It’s a small magazine. Barely worthy of your time sir.” He sighed and looked at her his eyes steely again. “It’s worth my time if this interview can get them more funding then. Also? Please stop sounding so superior.” She looked taken aback at him while he went back to work organizing files for his next meeting.

  “I…of course sir. If you’ll excuse me.” She said as she left and Tim sighed. “ _Fuck…great now I sound like a jackass. But she was just so…Dammit. Next time Cass helps me choose. At least she can make sure I don’t hire someone that’s a jerk_.” He thought as he worked. He sat in silence with the sound of his keyboard clacking the only interruption for some time.

  Once Cullen got off the bus he started to walk towards WE and was awed by how big it was still. “ _Never going to get used it that_.” He thought to himself as he walked through the doors to the receptionist’s desk. “Um excuse me?” he asked the woman sitting there typing away at her computer. “High School Internship interviews are over. Please come back next year.” She said when she looked up at him. “Oh um. No. I’m here to interview Mr. Wayne? I’m Cullen Row from Larynx Magazine?” She looked back down to check the books for all the top members appointments before looking back up and handing him a badge. “Floor number 34. Take the elevator on your left at the end of the entryway. And have a nice day Mr. Row.” She said a smile on her face.

  Cullen took the badge and clipped it on. “Thank you Ma’am and you too.” He said before he left for the elevator. Once in with about four other people he punched in the 34 button and went to the back to stay out of other peoples’ way. All the way up he caught bits of conversation from, “…and that’s why R&D needs more funding!” to “And so then I told him to get me on the line with Mr. Jones or…” He listened and kept his eyes on the read out on the panel waiting for it to hit 34.

  As soon as it did and the doors open Cullen got out and walked to the desk where the secretary sat. “Hi. I’m Cullen Row from Larynx Magazine. I’m here to interview Mr. Wayne?” He said proud he kept the nervousness out of his voice. “Hang on.’ She said as she pressed a button, ‘Mr. Row is here to see you sir.” There was a crackle and a soft “Send him in please.” Before she looked up at him, “He’ll see you now.” She said and lowered her head back to her work. “Thanks.” Cullen replied before stepping into Tim’s office.

  Tim looked up from his desk as the door opened. “Mr. Row I presume?” He asked getting up and walking towards him. Cullen blushed and held out his hand, “Yes. I’m C-c-cullen Row. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne.” He said shaking Tim's hand and wow…strong grip and calluses? From what? Tim released Cullen's hand mentally taking note of the formerly broken wrist.

  “So would you like to sit down? Or a drink?” Tim asked motioning to the mini-fridge and Bruce’s hidden liquor cabinet. “Oh um…do you have any soda?” Cullen asked sitting down on the couch by Tim's bag. “Yes. Zesti, Coke, Rootbeer?” he asked opening the fridge and taking out a grape zesti for himself. “Zesti please.” Cullen replied as he took out his notebook and tape recorder. Tim set down the drinks and moved bag before he sat. “Thanks. So what kind of interview is this?” Cullen picked up his drink and rolled it in his hands a bit. “Um…it’s about your new policies your implementing. And the Neon Knights Youth Group you’re a part of…” He said as he opened the drink and took a sip. Tim nodded and took a drink of his own soda.

  Cullen set his can down and opened his notebook and turned on the tape recorder. “Ok so first question. The new policy on giving new and expectant mothers paid maternity leave many are against this why do you think that?” he asked as he got his pen ready to write. “The board is against it thinking it will cost the company too much money to encourage the women we employ to well…have babies and take time away from the company. They also think it will cut into their own salaries. Personally? I think the women we employ will benefit for knowing that IF they become pregnant they can take off without worry for their family.”

  “I see. That makes sense. But where would the money come from to pay them? Would hours be cut?” Cullen asked. “No. I’m still working out all the bugs in my plan but I’m trying to avoid anyone’s hours being cut. If I had to? I’d cut my own salary.” Tim replied before taking another drink. “ _Ok…wow…he’s willing to do that so his female employees can safely be secure financially if they have kids? Dammit stop being hot and kind and god! Why are you so perfect and straight!?_ ” Cullen thought to himself.

  “ _He seems to be relaxing a bit. Kinda of cute too. Though Tam would kill me if I started to hit on him. Still…there’s something about him…He just seems so…lonely? No that’s not the word. Shy, Unsure, Perfect? Wait what?_ ” Tim sighed, “So any other questions? You said you had some about the Neon Knights? Or anything else?” Cullen looked up from his notes. “Sorry am I boring you Mr. Wayne?” He couldn’t keep from thinking that Tim was bored with him and wanted this over. “I can go if…” He was cut off by Tim.

  “No. You’re not boring me. I’m just…tired I guess. Sorry for making you think that.” He said removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “It…so…when did you get the Labret piercing?” At that Tim smiled. “When I was about 17. Same with my eyebrow rings. Had to get the labret redone since it closed up though. First piercing was my right nostril at 14.” Cullen whistled at that. “My sister Harper has her cheek, ears and nose done.”

  For the next hour they talked about body modification and siblings. “No seriously! It’s well…my name in elvish. Jason suggested it since I speak it.” Tim said as he lifted his shirt to reveal the tattoo over his left ribs.” Cullen swallowed and felt his mouth go dry. “C-c-can I touch it?” Tim smiled softly, “No. But? If you and I do dinner sometime? Maybe.”

  And that’s when Cullen's brain came to a screeching halt. “Wait…are you…asking me out…on a date?” Tim's smile faltered before slipping back into the poker face his brothers hated because it meant sometimes he was shutting down. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Just forget it.” “No! I just…thought you…were straight…I didn’t know you…were like me.” Cullen said his face growing hot.

  Tim lifted Cullen's face up gently. “Hey…it’s ok. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Cullen stared into those blue eyes and seriously considered kissing him. “I’m…I just didn’t think they guy I…have a crush…on..well…I didn’t think you were gay.” Tim smiled again soft and reassuring. “Yeah. I am. I have been for years. I dated a few girls just to make sure I knew I preferred men. Tam and Steph two of my ex’s agree that I’m an idiot when it comes to relationships. But yes. I’m gay.”

  Cullen smiled “So um…looking for a boyfriend?” He said with a blush. Tim kissed his cheek softly. “Perhaps. Why you offering? Cause I don’t think your readers will like that.” Cullen started and looked at the recorder “Oh fuck! I forgot that…” Tim smiled and held his hand. “It’s ok. I can help redo the tape if you want?” “I can use most of it still don’t worry…so…um…” Tim rubbed circles on Cullen's hand with his thumb hitting a few pressure points out of habit.

  “That…feels good.” Tim smiled, “Thanks. I picked up a few things here and there. Acupressure was one.” Cullen smiled back “Where’d you pick that up?” He chuckled and picked up the other hand, “Paris. The first time I went. The second…I…got in a car crash. I don’t remember much. Just waking up without my spleen.” Cullen looked up at him his eyes wide. “Are you ok?” He asked and cringed cause he heard about Tim getting shot once and heard how he hated people asking that.

  “Yes. I just can’t eat certain things anymore.” Tim said as he finished. Cullen flexed his hands and they felt better. “Thanks. And um…the boyfriend thing…” Tim smiled. “Let me take you out first. Then you can decide if I’m worth it. Ok?” Cullen nodded. “Ok and..one last thing.” He shut off the tape recorder and kissed Tim softly on the lips. He pulled back blushing. “I wanted to do that…sorry.” Tim leaned in and kissed him back. “I don’t mind.”

  A week later after his article was published Cullen received a phone call. “Row Residence. Cullen speaking?” “Hey Cullen. It’s Tim. Want to go out sometime?” Cullen grinned as he responded “yeah sure. When do you have in mind?” “Look out your window.” Tim said and waved when Cullen peeked out. “I’ll be right down! Or…do you want to come up?” “I’ll come up. See you soon Cullen.”


End file.
